


滴滴打车

by yigehaoren2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叶乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren2/pseuds/yigehaoren2
Summary: 车，不好吃
Relationships: 叶乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	滴滴打车

御书房内，传来噗呲噗呲的水声。

身着龙袍的男人正襟危坐在龙椅上，仔细一看，一个青年正全身赤裸着跪伏在他的腿间，及腰的长发披散着，随着青年的动作轻轻拂动。

“嗯……唔……”长发青年正大张着嘴卖力地吞吐着男人的巨物，津液从他的嘴边缓缓滑下。龙椅上的男人显得游刃有余，单手扣住了长发青年的头，突然狠狠突入。

“唔！！！”青年猛地挣扎起来，眼角滑下咸湿的液体，却又因为四肢无力重新安静下来，默默承受着男人在口腔中肆意搅弄的肉棒。

更糟糕的是——他情动了。

花穴痒得他难以自持，黏腻的淫液不断从深处涌出，像一眼小泉水似的滴滴答答汇聚在地板上，形成一小滩水洼。

终于，他难以忍受这瘙痒，右手逐渐下滑，找到了正淌着水的花穴，狠狠一按——唔，甜腻的呻吟从他口中溢出。

尝到了甜头的花穴一张一合吐出更多淫水渴求着更多，青年并起双指，毫不怜惜地刺入自己那处，开始模仿着性器抽插搅弄。

他的身体越来越烫，全身的感觉都汇聚在被手指操弄着的花穴上，甚至忘了服侍口中的巨物。

这显然引起了肉棒主人的不满，他皱了皱眉，不太愉悦地说

“张佳乐，把手指拿出来，我没允许你自己碰那里。”

正沉迷在自 渎中的男人闻言顿了顿，花穴也随着他的停顿抽搐了下，显得楚楚可怜。

他还是听话依依不舍地把手指抽了出来，重新专注于服侍口中的巨物。

终于，龙椅上的男人闷哼一声，灼热的液体尽数射入张佳乐的口腔。他赶忙咽下，却还是有些津液来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流下来。

发泄完的男人慢吞吞站起，拾起落在地上的裤子缓缓穿上。收拾整齐后就要大步往门外走。

“叶修！不要走…………我……”

还跪在地上的人慌了神，连忙叫住男人。

“你？你什么？”叶修站定，挑了挑眉。

“我…………嗯…………”

“你不说我可走了，还有奏折要批。”

“我想要，给我……求求你了。”

张佳乐的声音都带上了哭腔，眼睛也湿润了起来，一副泫然欲泣的可怜模样。

“想要？想要什么？”

叶修却不为所动，仍是平淡追问。

张佳乐似是被雷击了一般，呆愣愣地看着叶修半晌，脸红得快要滴血，用几不可闻的声音回答

“想要你的……肉棒……肏进来。”

叶修轻笑一身，终于回身走向张佳乐，将他打横抱起，期间瞥了一眼地上淫水汇聚成的小水滩，伏在张佳乐耳边感叹：

“好多水……刚刚插自己插得爽吗？”

“唔……爽……好爽，还要，要肉棒，不要手指……”

彻底被情欲控制的男人几乎毫无羞耻心，直白地倾诉自己的欲望。

“不行，你刚刚不听话。谁允许你自渎了？骚货！”

边说着边将张佳乐放在了书桌上，双腿大开，私处正对着自己，能清晰的看到一张一合吐着蜜汁的蜜穴和充血挺立着的分身。

张佳乐配合地双手抱着膝盖，更加大力地掰开自己屈着的双腿，将那处更好的呈现在叶修面前。

叶修不知从哪拿起一把粗长的戒尺，看着一无所知仰躺在书案上扭动着腰肢，夹紧了双腿胡乱磨蹭着的张佳乐。

“把腿打开。”叶修比平时更低沉的的声音在他耳畔响起。

“嗯。”他几不可闻的应了声，然后忍着羞耻张开刚刚还在夹紧磨蹭的双腿。

雌穴在叶修的注视下忍不住瑟缩发抖，骚水不受控制地牵着丝从里面一股股吐出来。

“啪”地一下，戒尺大力地拍打在还吐露着花蜜的私处，这一下用力极大毫不怜香惜玉，张佳乐被打得整个人都弹跳起来，大声央求着“啊！……不要打了！不要！唔……嗯……”

叶修却充耳不闻，每次都将戒尺挥至高处，再用力挥下，一连挥了十几次，直打得蜜穴淫水四溅，连叶修的龙袍上都被溅上了不少透明黏腻的汁水。

叶修看着逐渐配合的张佳乐，知道他是被打得舒爽，尝到了甜头，再无丝毫反抗，反而将腿打得更开凑得更近了些，像是在等待戒尺的临幸。他的呻吟也变了质，一开始是极为隐忍的啜泣，到了后来却变成了甜美又充满渴求的吟哦。

“你很喜欢这样？”叶修一边饶有兴致地问，一边也不忘手上的动作，甚至更加加大了力道。

“啊啊啊啊！唔……不，不是……”他拼命地摇头，眼睛湿润，呻吟中带着无可掩盖的情欲。

“可是你明明很兴奋。”

又是一下，正正抽打在私处那因为情欲而充血肿胀的花蒂上，一股酸麻从那处窜满张佳乐的全身，他登时尖叫起来：“啊！住手！呜……不行了，要……”

话音未落，他被抽得红肿的穴突然剧烈抽搐起来，而后失禁般地喷出一股透明淫液来——他高 潮了。


End file.
